1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a wall-mounted aiding mechanism for mounting a device on a wall and a wall-mounted device using the wall-mounted aiding mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Wall-mounted devices can be used on a wall. A typical wall-mounted device includes a main body and a plurality of mounting screws for mounting the main body on the wall. The main body may be an air conditioner, an LCD, a telephone, a clock, for example. A rear of the main body defines a plurality of mounting holes. Each mounting hole includes a collar hole and a guiding hole connecting each other. Each mounting screw includes a screw head and a fixing pole extending from the screw head. A distal end of the fixing pole is fixed in the wall. To fix the main body of the wall-mounted device on the wall, the screw heads and the fixing poles pass through the guiding holes, and the main body is pushed to move relative to the mounting screws to let the fixing poles of the mounting screws slide from the large guiding holes to the collar holes, and the fixing poles are thus blocked in the collar holes. The main body is supported on the mounting screws, and the main body is mounted on the wall.
However, when the main body of the wall-mounted device is impacted by an external object or force, the fixing poles are liable to slide from the collar holes to the guiding holes, and release the mounting screws from the mounting holes of the main body, such that the wall-mounted device tilts or falls from the wall.
What is needed, therefore, is a means which can overcome the described limitations.